This invention relates generally to fluid control valves provided with positive and negative load compensation.
In more particular aspects this invention relates to direction and flow control valves utilizing power amplifying pilot valve stage in control of pressure throttling compensating valves.
In still more particular aspects this invention relates to pressure compensated direction and flow control valves, the individual positive and negative compensators of which are controlled by a single signal amplifying pilot valve stage.
Closed center fluid control valves, pressure compensated for control of positive and negative loads, are desirable for a number of reasons. They permit load control with reduced power losses and therefore increased system efficiency. They also permit simultaneous proportional control of multiple positive and negative loads. Such a two stage pilot operated fluid control valve is shown in my patent 4,362,087, issued Dec. 12, 1982. However, this valve uses a single compensator in control of positive and negative loads, which by necessity has a longer control stroke and comparatively large mass.